Anglican Diocese of Adelaide
The Anglican Diocese of Adelaide is located in Adelaide, South Australia. The diocese is a part of the Province of South Australia, Anglican Church of Australia and a member of the Anglican Communion. The current Archbishop of Adelaide is the Most Reverend Jeffrey Driver. Bishops of the Diocese Bishop Augustus Short, 1847 Bishop GW Kennion, 1882 Bishop JR Harmer, 1895 Bishop Arthur Nutter Thomas, 1906 Bishop BP Robin, 1941 Bishop Thomas Thornton Reed, 1957 (designated Archbishop, 1970) Archbishop Keith Rayner, 1975 Archbishop Ian G George, 1991 Archbishop Jeffrey William Driver, October 2005-Present History of the Diocese Parishes City St.Peter's Cathedral, North Adelaide St.Peter's Cathedral is located in North Adelaide and over looks the Adelaide oval. It is seen as theologically liberal and has a moderately 'high' liturgy. The Dean of the Cathedral: The Very Rev'd Dr Sarah Macneil Service Times 8.00am Holy communion Said service (BCP) with life-related preaching 10.30am Sung Eucharist Choir music-beautiful worship, with life-related preaching. 7.00pm Choral Evensong The Church's evening office in the English Cathedral tradition 5.15pm Wednesday Choral Evensong The Church's evening office in the English Cathedral tradition Holy Trinity, Adelaide Holy Trinity is the largest church in the diocese, and is located on North Terrace. It is an evangelical and conservative church, and has a strong ministry at the University of Adelaide and University of South Australia (City Campuses). The Church has five services each Sunday, with styles ranging from Traditional Anglican through to Family and Modern services. Rector: The Rev'd Paul V Harrington, LLB, BTh, GradDipLP, DipA, Assistant Curates: The Rev'd Craig L Broman, DipT, BTh, DipMin, The Rev'd Christopher Edwards, BTh, DipMin, DipA, The Rev'd David M Smith, BDiv, DipMin, 1 The Rev'd Christopher D Jolliffe, BSc, BD, DipMin The Rev'd Geoffrey P Lin, BEc, LLB (Hons), BDiv (Hons) The Rev’d John R Warner, BMBS, BD, DipMin Service Times 8.30am A Traditional Anglican Communion service 10.00am An “all age” family friendly service with a children’s program. (Meets in the cinema adjacent to the church) 10.30am A modern Anglican service 5.00pm A relaxed contemporary service with a crèche 7.00pm A vibrant service for the young and young-at-heart! 10.00am - Trinity Hills - Aldgate Memorial Hall Kingsland Road, Aldgate An “all age” family friendly service with a children’s program. 5.00pm - Trinity Hills - Aldgate Memorial Hall, Kingsland Road, Aldgate An “all age” family friendly service with a children’s program. 5.00pm - Trinity Bay – Holdfast Bay Community Centre, 51 King George Ave, Hove An “all age” family friendly service with a children’s program. St.John's Halifax Street, Adelaide Priest in Charge: The Rev'd ChristopherJ Myers, SSM, ThL, MA, Associate in Ministry: The Right Rev'd Stuart M Smith, BA,ThL, ThSchol Service Times 9.00am Sung Eucharist A Prayer Book for Australia. Focus on healing and inclusiveness in contemporary worship. Engaging sermons. Fine organist. Morning tea in the garden. 7.00am Tuesday, Friday: Morning Prayer and Eucharist 6.00pm Wednesday: Eucharist St.Luke's Whitmore Square, Adelaide Rector: Vacant Service Times 10.30am Sunday Service Holy Communion 5.30pm Service Relaxed, open to everyone, may include Communion. Music, band. St.Mary Magdalene's Moore Street, Adelaide Rector: The Rev'd Ron Dowling Service Times 9.00am Sunday Sung Mass Contemporary catholic, children's participation, justice focus 10.30am Sunday Solemn Mass Contemporary Anglo-Catholic, chamber choir, plainsong propers, High Mass on Festivals 6.30pm Sunday Mass Contemporary with focus on the 17-30 year age group 5.00pm Saturday Vigil Mass Christ Church, North Adelaide Rector: The Rev'd Lyndon Sulzberger Service Times 8.00am Holy Communion 10.00am Sung Eucharist 5.00pm Evening Prayer Book of Common Prayer at all services. Tradition of fine music Worship in the English tradition. Welcoming congregation. Sunday School at 10.00 am St Cyprian, North Adelaide Locum Tenens: The Rev'd Ralph W Holden, Service Times 9.30am Sung Eucharist Book of Common Prayer 2nd, 3rd & 4th Sundays. APBA 1st and 5th Sundays. Saints Days 10.00 pm Eucharist Rite of the Sunday Eastern Suburbs St Matthew's Kensington St Matthew's is a church in Kensington in the eastern suburbs of Adelaide, South Australia. It is closely associated with St Bartholomew's in Norwood, the next suburb north. They serve as both evangelical and conservative Anglican churches. The church runs three services every Sunday: traditional, family and youth services. It also runs a youth program, hence supporting a large congregation of all ages. Toorak Gardens The Anglican Church of Saint Theodore, Toorak Gardens, is part of the Anglican Diocese of Adelaide. Located on the site are the ninety year old church, two halls and a spiritual garden. The present church was built and opened for worship in 1914, on the corner of Prescott Terrace and Swaine Avenue Toorak Gardens. The Church Hall, constructed in 1925, has played a focal part in the life of the local community. The Rectory was built in 1961. After a disastrous fire in 1960 the church was rebuilt with a new Sanctuary and Vestry. The Church's architecture is notable for its basilican design of pillars supporting arches over interior aisles. The Church is dedicated to Saint Theodore of Tarsus, a learned Greek monk, who was consecrated in 688 to be Archbishop of Canterbury at the age of 66 years! He was to bring order and unity with strong leadership to the English Church and was the first archbishop of Canterbury to whom all England looked as their father in God. He firmly established the primacy of Canterbury, which exists to this day. In 2004 the parish celebrated its 90th anniversary. Western Suburbs St.George's Alberton Locum Tenens: The Rev'd Ken Bechaz Service Times 9am Sung Eucharist and Sunday School Morning tea after service 10.30am Thursdays The Eucharist followed by coffee and a chat. Southern Suburbs Coromandel Valley (St John's Coromandel Valley & All Hallows' Blackwood) Serving the community of Blackwood, Coromandel Valley, Hawthorndene, Eden Hills, Bellevue Heights, Craigburn Farm, Aberfoyle Park, Flagstaff Hill and Blackwood Park There are two Churches in the parish St John's at 339, Main Road Coromandel Valley All Hallows, 37 Coromandel Parade, Blackwood. Parish Priest: Fr Stephen Clark (Tel:8278 2548) Parish Office: 45 Coromandel Parade, Blackwood (Tel:8278 8626) Sunday Service Times 8 a.m. at St John's - Traditional Eucharist with hymns 10 a.m. at All Hallows' - Contemporary Eucharist Thursdays: 10 a.m. at All Hallows' - The Book of Common Prayer Holy Innocents, Belair Rector: The Rev'd Dr Warren Huffa, BTh(Hons), PhD(Theol) Parish Website: http://www.blackwoodonline.com.au/index.php/Churches/Holy-Innocents.html Service Times 8.00am Traditional Holy Communion 10.00am Sung Eucharist A Prayer Book for Australia. Provision is made for children's participation every Sunday. Children are always welcome. 7.30pm Contemplative Healing Service (first Sunday of the month) Weekday Services 10.00am Thursday Holy Communion (BCP) St Jude's, Brighton Rector: The Rev'd Chris McLeod, Service Times 8.00am Holy Communion A Prayer Book for Australia 9.30am Sung Eucharist APBA Music at all Sunday services - Choir 9.30 Healing service during service on 3rd Sunday Every 4th Sunday of the month 6.00pm In2act (A contemporary informal intergenerational worship service) Wednesday 9.00am Thursday 9.30am Friday 9.30am Morning Prayer Wednesday 8.30am Thursday 10.00am Friday 10.00am Holy Communion Northern Suburbs Kangaroo Island Parish St Albans, Kingscote St Columbas, Penneshaw St Richards of Chichester, Parndana Schools Pedare Christian College, Golden Grove, SA Pedare Christian College, Golden Grove, SA is an independent Anglican and Uniting Church School, which is organised into Primary Schooling (R–5), Middle Schooling (6–9), and Senior Schooling (10–12). Pedare is a professional learning community recognised for excellence in Christ-centred education. The broad and balanced curriculum has a strong emphasis on literacy and numeracy development as well as critical thinking skills. Students with learning difficulties or identified talents are supported through special needs and enrichment programs. The extensive facilities include ICT laboratories, design technology studios, music suite, science laboratories, gymnasiums, a full theatre, hospitality and visual arts facilities. Senior courses also cater for the needs of students seeking alternative pathways to further tertiary study and VET training. The College offers strong Christian Pastoral Care, student leadership opportunities, and an extensive range of extracurricular activities. Web: http://www.pedarecc.sa.edu.au Pulteney Grammar School, Adelaide, SA Pulteney Grammar School, Adelaide, SA. This school was instituted in 1847 and opened in 1848 in Pulteney Street, where it remained until 1920. Since then it has occupied its present site on South Terrace. It is a day school which caters for some 820 students. The school is co-educational and accepts enrolments for boys and girls from Early Learning to Year 12. There is a comprehensive curriculum which caters for different ability groups and excellent facilities are provided for a wide range of activities. Scholarships are available for students entering the school at Year 7 or 8 level and are conducted in conjunction with the A.C.E.R. scheme. The Ada Ayers Scholarships are also available to worthy applicants for entry at the year 8 level. These scholarships require a recommendation from the applicant’s parish priest. The School has an Early Learning Centre which caters for children from the age of three and a half to five years of age. An After School Care Centre also operates. Web: http://www.pulteney.sa.edu.au St Andrew's School, Walkerville, SA St Andrew's School, Walkerville, SA. A national school (Reception to Year 7) with an international curriculum focus. Founded in 1850. Day Primary School for boys and girls. Web: http://www.standrews.sa.edu.au St Columba College, Andrews Farm, SA St Columba College, Andrews Farm, SA is a joint endeavour between the Anglican and Catholic Churches of South Australia. It is the first ecumenical educational venture of this kind in Australia established as an initiative of the Anglican and Catholic Archbishops of South Australia. Situated in Adelaide's northern suburbs, this coeducational college is housed across two campuses. The Primary School which hosts the College's Reception to Year 5 students opened in 1997 with around 200 students whilst the Middle / Senior School opened in May 2001 and houses students in Years 6 to 12. The College has grown rapidly over the past years to currently cater for over 1100 students. St Columba College offers a comprehensive curriculum from Reception to Year 12 as well as an extensive Community Education program. St Columba has established a tradition of high standards and is proud of its students and community it serves. It is a living faith community where care for each student and family is an essential part of school life. Web: http://www.stcolumba.com.au St Johns Grammar School, Belair, SA St John's Grammar School, Belair, SA St John's Grammar School is a co-educational independent Anglican School, located in the Adelaide hills, dedicated to providing a Christian education of quality and social responsibility within a caring progressive environment from Early Learning to Year 12. The School provides a holistic education aimed at building strong Christian leaders who are serviced-oriented. A development plan for the Secondary School is in place and facilities are being constructed for Middle and Senior schooling while the school is in a growth period. Current enrolment R-12 is 828, plus 95 in the Early Learning Centre. Web: http://www.stjohns.sa.edu.au St Peter's Woodlands Grammar School, Glenelg, SA The school was founded c.1860 and functioned as the parish day school of St. Peter’s Church, Glenelg until 1979 when it became a separate incorporated body. In 1999 the school moved to its current site in Partridge Street and became St. Peter’s Woodlands Grammar School. St. Peter’s Woodlands is a co-educational, Anglican primary school with approximately 500 students Reception to Year 7 and a further 100 students in the Early Learning Centre. Children may start Reception at the beginning of the year, as long as they turn 5 years of age by the 30 June in that year. The Early Learning Centre offers Playgroup, Toddler and Preschool programs for children from 18 months of age. The school is governed by a Council comprising members elected by the parents and the parish and members appointed by the Archbishop, the Council and the Woodlands Old Scholars Association. The Principal, Business Manager and Chaplain are appointed, ex-officio. Web: http://www.stpeterswoodlands.sa.edu.au Trinity College Gawler, SA Trinity College Gawler, SA. Founded by the Parish of Gawler 1984 in St. George's Hall, and transferred to a spacious site on Main North Road 1985. The College is organised as four schools with a total of 3,139 students in 2002 from years Reception to 12. There is a comprehensive curriculum pursuing personal excellence in a caring Christian environment. Christian teaching is in all subject areas as well as Religious Education. Web: http://www.trinity.sa.edu.au St Peter's Collegiate Girls' School St Peter's Collegiate Girls' School is an Anglican School for girls originally founded by members of the Community of the Sisters of the Church in 1894. It is now governed by a Board of fourteen members with Ms Jane Jeffreys as the Chairman. There are 600 students in the School ranging from the Early Learners Centre to Year 12 level. Academic excellence is encouraged, and resources and facilities are provided to enable students to realise their individual potential. Although students are accepted for enrollment at any level where there are vacancies, major intake levels are Reception, Year 5, Year 7 (commencement of middle schooling), and Year 8. The Early Learners Centre is coeducational. Mrs Fiona Godfrey commenced as Principal in 2008. Web: http://www.stpetersgirls.sa.edu.au Walford Anglican School for Girls, Hyde Park, SA Walford Anglican School for Girls, Hyde Park, SA Walford has always been a family school where the values and influence of family life are appreciated and encouraged. Founded 1893 and incorporated as a Church School in 1956. A rigorous academic program is offered, incorporating the International Baccalaureate (IB) Primary Years Program, Middle Years Program, and the IB Diploma was introduced in 2004. The school has a record of outstanding academic achievement and enjoys a reputation for excellence in sporting and cultural activities as well as a wide range of co-curricular activities. Walford has a traditional system of school houses and an elected student council. Each student is encouraged to be a responsible and contributing member of the school and to participate in community life. The School caters for students from Prep (pre-Reception) to Year 5 in the Junior School, Years 6-9 in the Middle School and Years 10-12 in the Senior School. There is a Boarding House for 55 girls and the total enrolment is about 700. Entrance Scholarships are available - contact the School for details. The Walford Early Learning Centre caters for pre-school children (boys as well as girls). Web: http://www.walford.asn.au St Peter's College, St Peters St Peter's College, St Peters is a day and boarding school for boys from pre-school to Year 12. The School was founded in 1847 and incorporated by a Private Act of Parliament in 1849. There are over 1,150 boys in the School, of whom 720 are in the Senior School. The boarding house accommodates 85 students from Year 7 – Year 12. The pre-school takes boys at 3 ½ years of age, initially for morning sessions. The main entry points are at Reception, Year 5 and Year 8, with a limited number of places available at other levels. Admissions are based on date of application and about 50 boys are accepted at Year 8 level each year. Web: http://www.stpeters.sa.edu.au External links * Anglican Church of Australia - the official site. * Anglican Communion: The Anglican Church of Australia * Diocese of Adelaide * Parish of Coromandel Valley & Blackwood Category:Anglicanism Category:Dioceses Category:Australia